


Ironstrange Wedding With a twist

by Mycorner2k19



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, IronStrange Bingo 2020, M/M, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes, Multi, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycorner2k19/pseuds/Mycorner2k19
Summary: It's the wedding of sherlock Holmes and tony stark in London and only a select few were invited. Featuring Spiderson!A sherlock, Avengers and Dr strange crossover.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Sherlock Holmes & Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is background information needed for the rest of the story.

When Sherlock Holmes was younger he moved to New York and changed his name to Dr Stephen strange and became a surgeon but after a fatal car crash was forced to quit his work, he soon after discovered the word of magic and became the sorcerer supreme. During this time he met and fell in love with billionaire, playboy Tony stark and met Tony's adopted son Peter Stark née parker. Loving both of his lives he choose to live a double life, living in London under his birth name Sherlock Holmes with his room mate John Watson being a consulting detective with Scotland yard whilst also living in NY under the name Stephen Strange with his fiancée and soon to be adopted son, helping protect the world with the avengers. 

Sherlock loves being Stephen in NY with his family-whom know everything- and friends living the life he not always wanted but definitely needed. 

The couple stay in frequent contact while Sherlock is in London with daily calls and messages but no one in London knows about New York or anything that happens there due to Sherlocks mum beliefs.


	2. Chapter 2

After careful consideration both Tony and Stephen had decided to have two weddings. One in New York the place they met and one in London were Stephen spends part of his life as Sherlock Holmes. 

Their first wedding was held in New York on the roof top of stark industrys, they had invited all of the people closest to them: peter, the avengers, pepper, Happy, wong and Harley keener along with Shuri and King t'challi. It was a beautiful wedding with Rhodney being Tony's bestman and Peter being Stephens. The reception being held in one of the spare floors that had been redesigned by Pepper with Nat's input with this in mind. It was decorated in white with blue and red highlights as they are the familys favourite colours, the evening was full of happiness,cake and dancing especially a waltz as that was the men's favourite they even took it in turns teaching Peter! And by the end they were legally Mr and Mr Stark-Stange eventho they choose to keep their respective last names. 

A week later they were due to redo their vows in a registry office in the heart of London nearby Baker Street.

Sitting on his bed in Baker Street Sherlock considered telling his friends about his upcoming wedding knowing it would lead to a long explanation he wasn't quite ready to share to people - like John- who may accidentally tell others, deciding he wanted atleast two close friends who he can trust to act as witnesses he reached for his phone that was hidden in blazor pocket, opening his messages he reached both Lestrade and Mollys messages and sent them a simple message.

Next Wednesday 12:30, regestry office near Baker Street, wear formal clothes and don't tell anyone your going there. - SH

As he was about to go to sleep he decided to quickly send the message to his dad knowing he would unlike his mother and most probably mycroft accept him and be happy for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys another update!  
> Please comment and leave Kudos ❤️
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/g3fjeU5


	3. A/N

Hi sorry for not updating. I haven't forgotten about this and am planning to continue this and write a sequal as I love this idea and have so many different directions I want this to go so I just need to narrow it down to my favourite one.

I also have a new discord server for anyone to join to discuss fanfiction and support other readers and authors. All I ask is your polite and friendly to the other users. The current discussions are:  
Marvel (especially irondad)   
Arrowverse   
BBC sherlock 

Discord: https://discord.gg/g3fjeU5

I will delete this chapter when the next chapter is ready.


End file.
